Bumper assemblies, particularly rear bumper assemblies, may be used for more than their impact characteristics. For example, users may utilize bumper assemblies to sit or lean on or place objects on while outside the vehicle. For many truck owners, the rear bumper may provide a step as a rest for a foot of the user when ascending to or descending from a truck bed of the truck. In these cases, the rear bumper may experience a substantial vertical load due to the user's weight and any objects carried by the user onto the truck bed.
It is not unusual for bumper assemblies to experience low-energy impacts, which may not appear visually to affect structures of the bumper assemblies. However, some low-energy impacts may reduce the structural integrity of the bumper structures, with little to no outside visual indication. Accordingly, a need exists for bumper assemblies that include low-energy impact indicators.